Stuck Up, Up, and Away/Transcript
(Opening shot: the city skyline in the morning.) Narrator: The city of Townsville! (Camera turns down to the street.) And it's a shiny new day, with a shiny new limousine heading for Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. (Camera follows a white limo as it pulls up in front of the school. Close-up of the rear door.) Narrator: Seems there'll be a shiny new face joining the class today. (A tuxedo-clad arm - the chauffeur's - reaches into view and opens the door. Inside is a small girl standing in front of a man in a white suit. The top half of her face and his entire head are cut off by the top edge of the screen. She has her hand out and is addressing him in the tone of the chronically dissatisfied. She wears a yellow sweater and a lavender skirt with matching shoes.) Girl 1: I'll need some milk money for my first day of new school. (He pulls a stack of cash out of his pocket and gives it to her.) Girl 1: (sighing contemptuously) I suppose it'll do. (During the next line, follow her as she walks to the front door, where Ms. Keane is standing. Her face is still obscured.) Ms. Keane: Well, hi there. It's nice to finally meet you. Come on in. (Cut to her in the classroom.) Everyone, can I have your attention? I'd like you all to give a nice warm welcome to our new friend, Princess Morbucks. (Camera turns down to the girl on the end of this line; now we see all of her. She has curly red-brown hair parted in the middle and "spoiled brat" written all over her face.) Class: Hi, Princess! Princess: 'Hmmm... (''Camera follows her as she crosses the room. The first kids she passes are Bubbles and Mitch Mitchelson, playing with building blocks.) '''Mitch: Hi, Princess! Wanna help us build a skyscraper? Princess: (stopping) When I'' want to build a skyscraper, my daddy builds me a real one in any city I want. (''Bubbles and Mitch are offended.) (Behind her, several other kids, including Buttercup, have some cardboard boxes set up in a row for a train. The boy playing engineer calls to her.) Boy: Hey, Princess! Get on aboard the choo-choo es-prex! (Buttercup imitates the whistle.) Princess: I only travel first class, on my daddy's private Lear jet. (The kids all suddenly frown.) (Next to her, a boy pops out of a potted plant. It is Harry Pitt, the dirty kid from "Paste Makes Waste," with a toy shovel in hand.) Harry: Hey, Princess! Do you dig dirt? Princess: (drawing back) Yecch! No! (Cut to a table with a cage on it. In the cage is a hamster, happily running on its wheel. A girl watches it go as Princess walks up.) Girl 2: Hi, Princess. Wanna play with Twiggy, our class hamster? (The view shifts to inside the cage. Twiggy has stopped running.) Princess: (through cage wall) Ewww, no! I do not want to play with your smelly, mangy little rat! Blecch! (Close-up of Twiggy, sad and frightened. After a moment, she begins running at top speed.) Narrator: Oh, no! In Twiggy's distressed state, her frantic attempt to get far away has caused a nut to work itself loose from her scamper wheel! (As he says this, cut to an extreme close-up of the nut holding the wheel to its mount. It falls off, and the wheel rolls away. Pull back to the table; the cage slides over the edge and begins to fall in slow motion. The girl screams, but Princess, standing behind her, shows no change in expression. Ms. Keane and the other kids are alarmed.) Ms. Keane: Twiggy! (The girls gasp.) Blossom: Buttercup, vaporize the cage! Bubbles! You, me! Fastball Special! (Buttercup sweeps the cage with her eye lasers, destroying it and leaving Twiggy and the wheel in free fall. Blossom grabs Bubbles, now curled into a tight ball, and throws her across the room; she bounces off a cabinet and catches Twiggy inches from the floor. She throws a wink to the class, and they cheer the rescue - all except Princess, dumbstruck. Zoom in slowly on her as the cheering echoes in her head, then cut to the girls as she approaches them. The girl who had been watching Twiggy takes the hamster away.) Princess: Wow, that was amazing! How did you do that? Bubbles: It's easy! Blossom: We're superheroes. Buttercup: Yeah, we're the... (Close-up of them, stars in the background.) Girls: ...Powerpuff Girls! [Animation goof: On the "It's easy!" line, both Bubbles' and Buttercup's mouths move.] (Back to Princess, now looking as if she has just spied a new and expensive trinket she wants.) Princess: (patting her hair) Ah. Well, then, I'm gonna be a Powerpuff Girl too. (The girls find this amusing.) Blossom: (laughing) Well, uh, we're not really accepting new members at this time, but thank you for your interest in our group. (This news clearly does not sit well with Princess. She returns to full brat mode.) Princess: What?! You can't just blow me off like some common peon! I'm Princess, and my daddy buys me anything I want! AND I WANNA BE A POWERPUFF GIRL! Blossom: Well, I'm sorry, but you can't. We're superheroes. Bubbles: We were born with superpowers. Buttercup: You can't just buy superpowers. Princess: Oh, yeah. (jabbing a finger into Buttercup's chest) Tell that to Batman! (The school bell rings. Overhead view of the girls in flight away from the kindergarten.) Buttercup: I don't think I like that Princess at all. Bubbles: Yeah. Why was she so rotten to everyone? Blossom: Well, she's new here and probably doesn't know how to make friends. (as they fly over the horizon) We should give her a chance. (Pan quickly over to a large white mansion.) Narrator: Meanwhile, across town at Morebucks Manor... (Inside, Princess barges in through the front door and runs across the front hall.) Princess: (whining) DADDY! Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy! (As she screams, she runs into a trophy room with animal heads all over the walls and a roaring fire going. She stops in front of her father, seated in an armchair by the fire and wearing a robe. The side of the chair hides his head.) Princess: (crying) My first day of new school and everyone was mean to me! I just wanted to make friends, but everyone ignored me, especially the Powerpuff Girls! Everyone loves the Powerpuff Girls, so I wanted to be a Powerpuff too, but they were being selfish and spoiled and they told me I couldn't! They told me I couldn't! But I wanna! I wanna be a Powerpuff Girl! (throwing herself on the floor, pounding, and kicking) I wanna, I wanna, I WANNA! (She screams and cries until Daddy pulls a stack of cash out of his robe and hands it to her. She instantly brightens and begins to giggle greedily. Cut to the classroom, where the school is once again in session.) Narrator: The next day at school... (Close-up of the girls at their desk) ...coloring time proceeds as usual, until... (They are startled out of their work by a royal fanfare. Princess is at the front door, with a crown on her head and a cape wrapped around her. She enters.) Princess: All hail Princess! The newest and best-loved Powerpuff Girl of all time! (She throws off her cape to reveal her clothing - a yellow dress and belt styled after the girls. She also sports long gloves, and instead of Mary Janes, she wears knee-high boots. These items and the belt are made of shiny black leather. The entire class watches, dumbfounded; zoom in on the girls, who are first to come up with a response.) Buttercup: (standing up) WHAT?! (Princess stands across the desk from them.) Princess: (gloating) See? I told you I was gonna be a Powerpuff Girl. Bubbles: Uh... I like your outfit. (Her sisters glare at her.) Princess: Of course you do. It's just like yours, except better. Buttercup: (floating out of seat) Girl... (Blossom stops her.) Blossom: I'll handle this. (She approaches Princess.) Now, Princess, sweetie, maybe we didn't explain well enough. (She is interrupted by the buzzing of the hotline and zips across to answer it. Her sisters are already there. Cut back and forth between them and Princess, standing by Mitch at his desk.) Blossom: Yeah, Mayor? A robbery? First National Bank? Princess: Why do they get to answer the fancy phone? Blossom: Don't worry, Mayor. We're on it! (hanging up) Come on, girls! (They take off.) Princess: Hey! Wait for me! (Two jet thrusters extend from her back, one on either side; Mitch and a kid across from him are struck. She takes off in a cloud of flame. Cut to a shot of the city, looking up toward the tops of the buildings. An alarm is heard.) Narrator: Meanwhile... (to the tune of "Deep in the Heart of Texas") deep in the bowels of Townsville... (Turn down to the street; the bank window is smashed, and the silhouette of a vehicle can be seen through it.) Narrator: '...a crime is afoot. (''Inside, the vault stands open. A masked robber laughs and emerges with several sacks of money while another holds a gun trained on the scene. The cash is deposited in the back of the vehicle.) '''Bagman: That takes care of that. Gunman: Ha! Great! (He has his gun pointed at a group of tellers and customers.) Thank you, Townsville, for lettin' us have all your money! (He laughs as we hear the sound of the girls approaching.) Blossom: (from o.c.) Not so fast, crooks! (The gunman turns around in surprise, and the bagman appears as well, pivoting into view. He now has a gun too. The camera turns around to show the girls at the hole in the front window.) Crooks: (from o.c.) The Powerpuff Girls! (Close-up of them as they start firing, then of the girls as the bullets bounce off.) Blossom: (exasperated) Why do they always want to do it the hard way? (The crooks run out of ammunition.) Buttercup: Okay. Let's take care of these knuckleheads and get back to school! Princess: (from outside) Don't worry, Powerpuff Girls. I'll save you! Girls: Huh? (Princess flies into the bank and lands, and the thrusters fold away.) Princess: Evildoers, beware the wrath of the Powerpuff Princess! (striking at air) Hai-yah! Hai-yah! Hai-yah! (The crooks seem only slightly unnerved by her appearance. Next, she produces two boomerangs shaped like her crown and throws them. The crooks duck, but Buttercup and Bubbles are hit on the return flight.) Buttercup: Hey! Bubbles: Watch it! (Princess fires a grappling hook into the ceiling and swings across the room, her leg extended for a flying kick. However, she stops just short of the crooks, and the section of the ceiling she hit pulls loose. She is dumped to the floor; the loose section lands on the girls. Cut to the crooks in their vehicle.) Gunman: Sorry we couldn't leave all the money like you asked, but we'd like to leave you a little present anyway. (He laughs and throws Princess out onto the floor. She is bound and gagged with duct tape, and a time bomb is attached to her. The vehicle crashes through the front window and speeds off.) Gunman: (from inside) I love it when a plan comes together! (The girls have freed themselves and are ready to give chase.) Buttercup: They're getting away! Blossom: No time! (Turn down to Princess, putting her o.c.) The bomb! (Bubbles tears it off, and Buttercup punches a hole in the ceiling. The bomb is thrown up, and Blossom fires her eye lasers after it, detonating it in midair. The people in the bank stand up.) People: Hooray, Power... (losing steam) ...puff...Gi... (They trail off as the camera turns down to their feet. The girls are far from ecstatic. The expressions of the people soon change to ones of anxiety and nervousness, fearing the girls might be mad at them.) Bubbles: (icily) Sorry. We're not really in the mood right now. (Pull back to show Princess across the room, lying on the floor. Buttercup gets in her face.) Buttercup: What's wrong with you?! You ruined everything! Catching robbers should have been a piece of cake, but no! You had to come swinging in with your little toys... (imitating Princess) "Look at me, Powerpuff Princess..." (very fed up) Ooh, I oughta... (Blossom pushes her aside.) Blossom: Look, Princess. Now do you see why we don't let extra members on our team? Crime-fighting is dangerous business... (Zoom in slowly on Princess as she continues, putting her out of view.) ...and you don't really have superpowers or any kind of experience. So you see, it really is for your own safety when I say you just can't be a Powerpuff Girl, all right? (Princess looks as if she might blow her top at any moment. Zoom in even closer on her face. Finally, she snaps.) Princess: DAAAAAADDDDDDYYYYYY!!! (Pull back; she is now back at home, screaming up at her father. He is wearing golf clothes and practicing his putting.) Princess: Daddy, Daddy, it was awful! I was being a good Powerpuff Girl, but they were jealous, and then the man grabbed me and put a bomb on me and everyone laughed at me! (angrily) And it's all YOUR fault 'cause that super suit you bought me STINKS! (crying) I thought you loved me, but I guess not if all I get is cheap JUNK! A real daddy who really loved his daughter wouldn't care what it cost and... (Daddy produces a briefcase from his pocket and hands it over. Princess is cut off mid-sentence as she opens it and has to avert her eyes for a moment; dollar signs appear in the radiance from the contents. Her expression soon changes to one of very evil satisfaction.) Princess: (greedily) Now that's the love I'm talking about. Narrator: (wearily) Oh, boy. (Cut to the exterior of the school.) The following morning, back at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten... (Inside, the girls are at their desk.) Bubbles: Gee, I haven't seen Princess yet today. Buttercup: Yeah, I bet she's still at home crying. Blossom: Well, she probably feels pretty silly about the way she... (An explosion and a shower of rubble cut her off and hide the girls from sight briefly. When the dust clears somewhat, Princess is silhouetted against a new hole in the wall.) Princess: (fierce, angry tone) POWERPUFF GIRLS!! (She floats into the room as she says this. Her boots, gloves, and yellow dress are gone, replaced by a gold bodysuit. She now wears goggles over her eyes; her hands are hidden by a large ball of energy at the end of each arm.) Bubbles: (sing-song voice) Looks like she went shopping this morning... (Princess, floating in midair, addresses the camera.) Princess: All I ever wanted was for everyone to instantly love me as much as they love you. No! (Her perspective of several kids cowering under their desks.) You turned everyone against me! (Back to her.) You humiliated me! (Her perspective of the girls.) You told me I could never be a Powerpuff Girl! (Back to her.) Well if I can't be a Powerpuff Girl, then there won't be any POWERPUFF GIRLS! (Pull back as. Ms. Keane comes into view.) Ms. Keane: Ah, Princess, uh, the girls already know this rule, but you're new, so I'll let you know. I don't allow fighting in the classroom. Princess: Oh. I'm sorry. (firing energy beams from hands) We'll take it outside! (Cut to the playground. The wall explodes, and the girls are propelled out onto the grass. As they rub their heads, Princess lands in front of them.) Princess: So! Who said money can't buy superpowers? Buttercup: (deliberately) You've been asking for this for a long time! (She charges toward Princess, her fist cocked back and a battle cry in her throat, and lets loose with a flurry of punches and kicks. Princess dodges every attack, however, and counters with a punch to the breadbasket. The strike is seen five times in quick succession. A second hit sends Buttercup skidding across the playground face first.) Bubbles: Buttercup! Princess: As you can see, my new cybertomic armor increases my speed and strength far above that of your average Powerpuff Girl. Bubbles: Oh! You...! (She lets her eye lasers finish the remark, but the shots only bounce off.) Princess: Oh, please. (Bubbles gathers herself and screams at the top of her lungs, sending an energy beam out from her mouth. Princess blocks this with one hand.) Princess: Talk to the hand. (She retaliates with a laser blast from her crown.) Blossom: (looking up) Bubbles! (Bubbles crashes down face first. She is covered with gray soot.) Princess: Let's see. Blaster rays, flight boots, super-strength force fields...I guess with this new suit, the Powerpuff Princess has got you beat all around! (Camera shifts to between her and Blossom and rotates through 360 degrees as she continues.) Princess: So, Blossom, are you jealous? Are you scared? Seeing how easily I thrashed your sisters without even breaking a sweat. (Overhead view of them facing off.) Princess: Well, what's the matter? (Close-up of Blossom; zoom in on her eyes and shade the rest of the screen.) Princess: (from o.c.) Cat got your tongue? (Long silence. Cut to her.) Very well. Prepare to bow to your Princess! (She fires another blast from her crown; Blossom dodges it by simply tilting her head. She does not look at all happy, and the glare from the explosion of the beam behind her only highlights her fury. She tilts her head back to the horizontal as Princess gets ready for another go, furious that Blossom dodged her attack. Princess rushes in, but Blossom trips her and sends her flying into the slide. Now it is her turn to have all her moves dodged or blocked. As the fight moves across the playground, Blossom goes on the offensive, landing blow after blow to Princess and making sure she feels every one of them. Buttercup and Bubbles come and watch their sister in action. Blossom delivers a few more hits, causing sparks to fly from the armor.) Blossom: Buttercup! (Princess is knocked across the playground. Buttercup catches her and spins her like a top.) Buttercup: Bubbles! (Princess is kicked over to Bubbles, who does a handstand to boot her high into the air.) Bubbles: Blossom! (Blossom inhales deeply and blows her ice breath into the sky, frosting Princess over. She hangs in midair for a long moment, and her armor shatters off her in slow motion.) Princess: Huh? WHOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA! (She plummets toward the ground, but is caught by Blossom just inches from impact.) Princess: (crying) Why won't you let me be a Powerpuff Girl? Blossom: Because you're just a spoiled brat. (She dumps her on the ground, then lands by her sisters.) And being a Powerpuff Girl isn't about getting your way, or having the best stuff, or being popular or powerful. (Overhead view of the four; pull back.) It's about using your own unique abilities to help people and the world we all live in. (Close-up of her and Princess.) And you, little girl, have done nothing worthy of the name "Powerpuff"! (A policeman reaches into view and clamps handcuffs onto Princess' wrists. Pull back to show him, her, Bubbles, and Buttercup.) Buttercup: Ooh, nice bracelets. Bubbles: Oh, they'll just be smashing with your new prison wardrobe! (She giggles as the cop drags Princess to a waiting paddy wagon.) Princess: Why you-you can't do this to me! I'm the Princess! Do you know who my daddy is? (She is thrown in.) My daddy knows people! And my daddy knows people like money! (Her words are muffled by the back doors slamming shut and continue under the Narrator.) Narrator: Well, Princess, the only "cha-ching" you'll be hearing from now on is the sound of prison doors! (The wagon rolls off.) (The standard end shot comes up.) Narrator: And so once again the day is saved, thanks to the real Powerpuff Girls! Category:Transcripts